He Has Found a Good Thing
by whirlyite
Summary: Ever wonder how Louis LeBeau met the woman he made his wife? Listen in as he recounts the story to Peter and Jo on the occasion of the Newkirks' eighth wedding anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

**HE HAS FOUND A GOOD THING**

**Chapter 1 – Dear Friends Gather**

**March 1954**

_"Has one found a good wife? One has found a good thing,..." Proverbs 18:22_

Jo sighed contentedly as she leaned back against Peter's shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around her as they cuddled together at one end of a large, comfortable sofa. A large, comfortable sofa which was perfectly positioned before a blazing hearth which did much to dispel the cold and damp of a March evening in Paris.

Jo glanced over at their host with a grateful smile. "Louis, that was a wonderful meal!"

Peter nodded in agreement as he took a sip of the strong, hot coffee his French friend had served them after dinner. "Ta little mate. You've outdone yerself again!"

"That is high praise indeed coming from you Pierre!" laughed Louis LeBeau. As he was sitting at the opposite end of the sofa, he had to lean over to whisper in Jo's ear, "He never complimented my cooking whilst we were in the stalag!"

Peter heard him. "'ey now Louis, you didn't 'ave to tell 'er that!"

Louis leaned back and shrugged. "C'est vrai Pierre! It is the truth!"

"Yeah well," groused Peter, rolling his eyes in his characteristic manner. "You didn't 'ave the caliber of ingredients back then like you do now." He caught sight of Louis' wife Danielle as she quietly entered the room and gestured to her. "Danielle, please come 'ere and tell yer 'usband to stop spreadin' slander about me."

Danielle smiled shyly as she shook her head in answer. "Oh no Pierre, I will not enter that trap."

Jo laughed, "You married a very wise woman Louis."

"And I thank God every day for that Josephine! I could say the same for you Pierre!"

"Don't I know it!" Peter planted an affectionate kiss on Jo's cheek. "I 'ave to say it's been eight years o'bliss Louis, in spite of all our troubles."

"If I have not said it yet, I would like to wish you both a very happy anniversary," said Louis.

Danielle took his hand and nodded her agreement with his words as she sat down beside her husband. She spoke softly, "We pray that life continues to improve for you both."

"Thank you Louis, Danielle," answered Jo. "We both appreciate your love and generosity."

Peter nodded. "I was beginnin' to wonder if we would ever be able to make this trip, given all that's 'appened since I was sick." He well remembered Louis making him promise to bring his family to visit as soon as he was released from hospital over a year ago.

"Well, let us not dwell on our misfortunes mes amis. Let us celebrate the fact that you have had eight years together, with many more for the future!"

"You're right Louis! And Danielle, thank you for looking after the boys. Did they give you any trouble?" asked Jo.

"No, they were very well behaved little gentlemen. They were so tired they dropped right off to sleep!"

Peter sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that! They can be a 'andful sometimes. Not that I'm complainin' mind you, not at all." His thoughts suddenly went back to his little daughter, who they had lost at her premature birth five months earlier. He deliberately shook himself out of that frame of mind and spoke to Louis. "But you and Danielle got married before we did. You've been married for eight years as well, 'aven't ya Louis?"

"Yes, nearly eight and one half years," nodded Louis. "We celebrated our anniversary this past November."

"That's right! I remember now, you and Danielle 'ad been married for five months when Jo and I got married. Well, 'appy belated anniversary to you as well!" Peter raised his coffee cup in salute. "Who could've known a couple of clods like us would find such women, eh Louie?"

"Oui, Pierre. I marvel at that myself. We are two very fortunate men to be sure."

Peter nodded thoughtfully as he took another swallow of coffee, emptying his cup. Louis noticed and picked up the coffee pot.

"More coffee, Pierre?"

"Ta Louis." Peter held his cup out; Louis refilled it with coffee and then topped it off with a generous splash of brandy. Peter took an appreciative mouthful. "This really knocks the chill out don't it?"

"Mais oui!" agreed Louis.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company as they sipped coffee and savored the comforting warmth of the fire. Peter shifted a bit to put his coffee cup down on the table beside the sofa. He then glanced over at his French friend, an impish grin on his face.

"Y'know Louis, I don't think you ever told us the whole story of 'ow you and Danielle met," said Peter. "It's a good night for a tale. Would ya mind tellin' us?"

Louis smiled shyly and looked down before he reached to take his wife's hands in both of his. He brought them to his lips and kissed them before he answered his English friend. "No Pierre, I would not mind. Why would I mind telling you how I found my greatest treasure?"

Danielle blushed and gazed affectionately at Louis. Peter smiled at her reaction and snuggled Jo even closer to his side. He leaned down to whisper, "I love you darlin'," before he gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest.

"I love you too darling."

Louis chuckled to himself as he quietly observed the two of them. It made him very happy to see his English friends acting like newlyweds. Peter and Jo were still recovering from the grievous loss of their infant daughter Abby but it was evident that they had made a significant amount of headway in the last five months. Louis idly wondered what it would have been like to have children of his own, but then sighed and dismissed those thoughts as he began to reminiscence on his courtship with Danielle.

"Mes amis, I will never forget the day I first met my Danielle. I had been back in Paris for less than a month…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Slight Interruption**

_"Life was always a matter of waiting for the right moment to act." - Paulo Coelho_

Louis paused to think for a moment and then gestured towards Peter as he recalled, "I remember I had just posted a letter to you Pierre, congratulating you on your release from hospital."

Peter nodded. "That's right. I'd just moved in with Mave." He glanced at Jo and smiled. "I was gettin' my 'onorable discharge and lookin' for a job without any success. Plus I was startin' to be more than a little distracted by a certain beautiful nurse. Sorry I wasn't the most faithful correspondent at the time Louie."

"I understand completely mon ami!" laughed Louis. "I certainly could not blame you for neglecting me."

Peter smirked at Louis. "You make it sound like I deliberately ignored ya Louis!"

Louis just gazed knowingly at his English friend until Peter rolled his eyes and admitted, "Okay, well, I s'pose yer right. It was kinda deliberate. Sorry mate."

Louis laughed and shook his head. "Mon ami I cannot blame you as I felt the same when I met Danielle."

"Good! At least you know 'ow I felt. Carry on lil' mate." Peter stifled a yawn as he spoke and Louis chuckled to himself.

"Oh mes amis I was so relieved and thankful to find that my family had survived the war. I will always be grateful to God for such a blessing! Plus my home, my beautiful city Paris, had escaped the war virtually undamaged."

_Unlike my London!_ Peter thought ruefully. Jo knew exactly what he was thinking and glanced up at him as she gently squeezed his hand. He smiled sadly at her as Louis continued.

"I felt very fortunate to be able to freely walk about in my Paris so I decided to cast my fate to the winds. I made up my mind that I would take the very first offer of employment I received."

"Really?" asked Peter. "That doesn't sound like you Louis."

"Pierre, I was very nearly drunk with happiness at being back home so you are correct, I was not my usual self. As it happened, it was a very good decision." He glanced at Danielle before he resumed speaking. "I had been walking for quite some time, so I decided to stop and rest for a while at the Jardin du Luxembourg."

"That's on the Left Bank, isn't it Louis?" asked Jo.

"Oui, it is Josephine. We visited the gardens when you were here last, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right. That's why it sounded so familiar. Such a lovely place." Jo was turning to ask Peter if he remembered when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a snore. She glanced up just in time to see Peter's head loll forward, his eyes shut. She gently prodded him in the ribs with her elbow and he startled a bit.

"Huh…what…?"

"Wake up darling!" whispered Jo. "A bit too much brandy methinks."

"Oh…um…righto…." Peter inhaled deeply and sat up, seeking to wake himself up.

Danielle whispered to Louis and he nodded as he spoke, "Oui, you are right my dear. Josephine, it has been a very long day for you and Pierre. We should let you get to bed."

"No Louie, don't stop on my account…." Peter's voice trailed off as he tried to hide another yawn.

"No mon ami, I insist. We will continue tomorrow."

Jo nodded at Louis and Danielle. "Thank you both! And thank you again for the marvelous meal." She stood up and gently tugged on Peter's arm to encourage him to get up as well.

Peter shook his head to try to rouse himself enough to get to his feet. "G'night Louis, Danielle. Sorry…."

"Do not apologize Pierre! We have several days yet, my tale will hold. Good night, mes amis, sleep well!"

* * *

Jo stood before the vanity mirror as she removed her earrings and necklace. Peter sauntered up behind her and lazily wrapped his arms around her waist as he gently kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmmmm, remember the last time we were 'ere?"

Jo chuckled, "How could I forget, love? That was one of the happiest times of my life."

"Me too darlin'. It's nice to be back, innit?"

"Yes, it is," she replied as Peter reached to run his fingers through her hair. She nudged him away gently as she headed to the bath. "Hold that thought, love. I'll be right back."

He nodded and began stripping off his clothes. By the time Jo returned, Peter was already in the bed. He patted the empty space beside him invitingly.

Jo smiled at him and said, "I want to go check on the boys before I come to bed. I'll be right back."

"No worries, I'll be right 'ere." Peter finished his reply with a huge yawn.

"Are you sure you'll be awake when I come back?" teased Jo. The trip across the Channel that morning had been extremely tiring, so she wasn't going to begrudge Peter his rest. She leaned down and gave him a preemptive good night kiss just in case.

"Uh huh. Never too tired to 'ave me way with you darlin'," he murmured drowsily.

She laughed to herself and shook her head as she stepped out the door. She needn't have worried about the boys, as they had been completely worn out by the excitement of the trip and were sleeping peacefully. When she returned to the guest bedroom, she wasn't surprised to find her husband also asleep. She slipped quietly into the bed and cuddled up to his back.

He stirred and mumbled, "Jo?"

"Yes love. Go back to sleep, you're exhausted. We've both been up quite a long time." She gently massaged his shoulders and he sighed in response.

"Mmmm...'kay. G'night darlin'. Love you..."

She kissed him and whispered, "I love you too darling. Sleep well." She then nestled against him and soon fell asleep herself.

The next morning, Peter stretched and reached over for Jo as he usually did. When he found he was in the bed alone, he suddenly remembered that they were in Paris, staying with Louis and Danielle. He rolled back onto his side and let his eyes slip closed again. A few minutes later, the enticing aroma of fresh, strong coffee prodded him to open them again. Jo was sitting beside him, cup in hand.

"Here darling. Louis brought a tray for us."

Peter sat up and gratefully took the hot coffee from her. "'e thinks of everythin' doesn't 'e?"

Jo sipped from her own cup. "Yes he does. He's a wonderful friend, isn't he?"

Peter nodded and then frowned as he caught a glimpse of the weather through the nearby window. "Still rainin'?"

Jo leaned over his shoulder and looked out as well. "Looks like it." She sat back and sighed. "We may have to stay in today love. If you go out in this cold, wet weather you may get sick."

Peter rolled his eyes as he set their empty cups down on the nightstand. "Darlin' do I look like one of the boys?"

"No, but sometimes you act like them." She put a gentle hand on his arm. "Please Peter, let's stay inside whilst it's cold and rainy. For me?" She leaned in to kiss him.

He pulled her closer as he lingered in the kiss. "Okay darlin', we'll stay in," he murmured against her lips. He gently lowered her back onto the bed and paused to gaze deep into her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I believe I have a _much_ better idea."

Jo laughed, "Oh I'm sure you do!"

He leaned down to nuzzle her ear and murmured, "What about the boys?"

"Don't worry darling, I checked on them before you woke up. They're still asleep. Danielle asked me if she could get them up and ready."

"She really likes 'avin' the boys 'ere doesn't she?"

Jo nodded pensively. "When I told her she could awaken them she seemed so happy, yet somehow...somehow sad at the same time. I wonder if she wishes she would've had children of her own."

"Well, she's more than welcome to the boys whilst we're 'ere." Peter propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at his wife. "Let's take advantage of 'er kindness, 'ey?" he whispered as he swept her into his arms.

* * *

Louis joined Danielle as she went to awaken Robbie and Andrew. They both quietly entered the bedroom and gazed silently at the two boys as they slept.

"They are little angels. Pierre and Josephine are good parents," said Danielle.

"Oui," nodded Louis. "That is true."

Danielle sighed, "Oh Louis, how I wish I could give you..."

He placed a gentle finger against her lips, cutting off her words. "Shush mon amour. You know how I feel about you. My love for you does not depend upon us having children."

She nodded sadly as Louis continued, "Let them sleep a little longer Danielle. It will give Pierre and Josephine more time to..."

It was Danielle's turn to cut Louis' words short with a shocked, "Louis!"

Louis shrugged, chuckling softly at her mock disapproval. "There is plenty of time my love. I have decided that we are staying indoors today. The weather is still far too cold and wet. I will not be responsible for Pierre becoming ill again. We will all stay here where it is comfortable and warm."

"And how do you think Pierre will feel about you making that decision for him?"

Louis nodded knowingly. "I am sure that Josephine feels as strongly as I do. She will convince Pierre that he should stay indoors."

"As you say Louis. You know Pierre far better than I."

Louis took his wife's hand and guided her out the door. "Come Danielle, let us finish preparing breakfast for our guests. I have a feeling they will be ravenous when they come to the table."

* * *

Peter walked over to the double doors leading out to the balcony just outside the lounge and peered through the sheer curtains. "Looks like it's rainin' even 'arder than last night. Plus it's just as cold, maybe even colder."

Louis and Jo shared a meaningful glance before they walked over to join Peter at the balcony doors. Louis looked outside and said, "Mon ami, I believe we will stay indoors today. I do not want to be responsible for you becoming ill."

Peter snorted, "Oh Louis! Still the mother 'en?"

Jo snaked her arm around Peter and laughed, "No darling, that would be me."

Peter turned and took her in his arms. "I 'ave to say you're the prettiest mother 'en I've ever seen!"

Jo shook her head. "You can flatter me all you want love, we're still not going out in this weather." She softened her words with a quick kiss.

"Okay you've convinced me," conceded Peter.

Louis laughed and gestured towards the dining room. "Come mes amis! Let us now enjoy a leisurely breakfast since the weather is not cooperating this morning. Danielle already has Robbie and Andrew settled at the table."

Peter nodded and sniffed the air appreciatively as he walked to the dining room. He caught Louis' eye and sheepishly lowered his head.

"You will never change, Pierre!" laughed Louis.

They entered the dining room, where the boys were already hungrily devouring their breakfasts. Danielle stood off to the side, happily watching. She looked up as Louis, Peter and Jo entered. "I hope you do not mind Josephine. Your little ones woke up very hungry and I served them first."

"No, not at all Danielle! I appreciate your help. I'm sure the boys are very grateful as well, right?" answered Jo, as she looked expectantly at her sons.

Robbie quickly swallowed a mouthful and said, "Yes ma'am, thank you!" whilst Andrew, mouth still full, nodded vigorously in agreement.

Jo shook her head as Danielle laughed, "You are very welcome mon petits!"

"Come mes amis! Let us join Robbie and Andrew," called Louis as he pulled out a side chair for Danielle. Peter did the same for Jo, then Louis gestured for Peter to sit at the head of the table whilst he sat at the end.

* * *

After Louis' promised long, leisurely breakfast everyone retired to the lounge to again relax before the warmth of the hearth. Louis brought in a large tray that was well stocked with coffee, hot chocolate and tea, as well as an assortment of bite sized Madeleines and Macarons. Robbie sat beside Danielle as she shared an illustrated book on paleontology with him. Like most children his age, Robbie was enthralled with dinosaurs.

Andrew, clutching a stuffed teddy that Louis and Danielle had presented to him, nestled himself between his parents and was soon sleepily sprawled across his father's lap. Peter gently massaged his youngest son on the back until he fell asleep.

Louis made sure everyone had a drink in their hands and then sat down. "Now mes amis, where was I?"

"In the Jardin du Luxembourg," said Jo.

"Ah yes, the gardens. I sat there for quite some time, simply delighting in the beauty surrounding me..."

* * *

_A/N I neglected to note that this story picks up five months after my previous one "Tears Such as Angels Weep"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Opportunity Knocks**

"_None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives." - Kathleen Norris_

Louis smiled as he recalled the scene. "I remember it as if it were just yesterday! I can still feel the warmth of the morning sun on my face and the light breeze carrying the glorious aroma of the flowers. I closed my eyes for but a moment, or so I thought. I must have been more fatigued than I realized for I fell asleep..."

He had intended to simply rest for a bit whilst enjoying the beautiful weather and was surprised to find that the sun was directly overhead when he was startled awake by the unmistakable sound of someone weeping. It sounded like it was nearby and he got up to investigate.

He had been sitting near the Medici Fountain enjoying the partial shade of its' flanking rows of mature plane trees. A young woman was leaning against the tree nearest to where he had been sitting; she had her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. Louis quietly approached and stopped at a respectful distance before he called out, "May I help you?"

She didn't look up and slowly turned away from the sound of his voice. "N-no…thank you. I…am…fine…."

He replied from where he stood, "Please do not think me impertinent, but I can see that you are not fine. May I come closer?"

"I…would rather…you did not Monsieur," she told him as she turned to move to the other side of the tree.

He stood silent for a moment and then said, "Please forgive me, I just cannot understand what could possibly cause you to be so upset in the midst of such a magnificent garden."

She began sobbing anew upon hearing his words and he took a few steps towards her. "I am sorry, I did not mean to cause you any more distress. I will leave if you wish it." In spite of his last comment, he did not move and stood awaiting her reply. Her sadness had touched his heart and he truly wished to know why she wept so piteously whilst surrounded by such beauty.

He waited patiently for her to gradually regain a measure of composure. She turned to face him and at first struggled to answer him. "You may think it strange but...I come to…to escape the ghosts. There are ghosts in the Lutetia…they live, they breathe, they walk about, yet they are nonetheless ghosts. It is heartbreaking. I...I come here every day to...to reaffirm to myself that beauty still exists in this world. I come here to convince myself that...we have not destroyed it all."

"The Lutetia? The Hôtel Lutetia?" He was puzzled by her words; the Lutetia he remembered from before the war was the grande dame of the Left Bank.

"Oui," she nodded sadly.

"What do you mean by ghosts? Are you staying there?"

"You have not heard?" She seemed surprised by his question.

He shook his head. "I have heard very little since my return. If you do not live there, then you must work there?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"May I ask why you stay on if it is so distressing?"

"I must stay. It is something I must do to honor the memory of my friends."

"Please come and rest for a moment." He gestured for her to accompany him back to the bench he had been sitting on and she slowly walked towards it, where they then both sat down.

He wanted to explain to her why he did not know much about what had been recently occurring in Paris. "I have not been back home for very long and have not completely caught up on all that happened during the occupation or since the liberation. Could you please tell me what you mean?"

She glanced at him as if struck by a sudden understanding. "Back? May I ask from where?"

He looked down as he answered, "From Germany, where I was held in a luft stalag for most of the war." He raised his eyes to hers as he continued. "I was taken prisoner shortly after Paris was evacuated. There was such chaos then…."

Her eyes blazed at his mention of the surrender and she muttered under her breath, "J'ai la haine!"

He heard her and nodded in agreement. "Believe me, I sympathize with you; yet the joy of being back here in my Paris has given me new hope. Hope and a desire to move forward, to make something of myself, to work towards a better France."

She stared at him in wonderment. "Oh how I wish I could feel as you do! When I find myself in such deep despair, that is when I come here. The garden bolsters my spirits for a little while, but I still find it quite difficult to hope."

"If I did not learn anything during the war, I learned one thing. There is always hope!"

Louis suddenly ceased his narrative as a small, plaintive voice interrupted him.

"_G-ghosts_?," stuttered Robbie as he belatedly reacted to Louis' story. He dropped the book he was sharing with Danielle and looked anxiously over at his parents.

Louis halted his recollection with an uncomfortable "Uh, well Robbie, I did not mean literal ghosts..."

"It's just a figure of speech son," added Peter. "Yer Uncle Louis doesn't mean real ghosts."

Jo nodded reassuringly at Peter's words and started to get up when Danielle shook her head, motioning Jo to sit back down. She retrieved the book from the floor and gently patted Robbie on the back. "Do not worry mon petit, your Uncle Louis did not intend to frighten you. Would you please excuse me for one moment?" She got up and went to speak quietly with Peter and Jo. They both nodded their agreement and she left the room.

Louis waited patiently, wondering just what his wife had in mind. A few minutes later, she came back and gently pulled Robbie close with a comforting arm around his shoulders as they resumed reading. Louis glanced at her quizzically, wondering if he should resume his story or not, and she smiled back at him as she murmured, "Attendez un moment, mon amour."

Louis took the opportunity to refresh everyone's beverages and replenish the tray of goodies whilst he waited for whatever it was Danielle had set in motion. He heard the doorbell sound as he was on his way back from the kitchen. As he was already up, he went to answer it.

"Yolande! Maurice! Lucien! Come in, come in! What a pleasant surprise!" Louis ushered his sister-in-law and her two young sons into the foyer, helping them remove their coats and rain gear before he gave each of them an affectionate hug. "What do you have there Maurice?" he asked, pointing at the box the older boy carried.

Yolande answered, "Maurice brought some of he and Lucien's toys. Danielle thought that Robbie and Andrew would perhaps like to have some company closer to their own age, since they are not able to go outside to play right now." She nodded at Danielle, who had come to stand in the foyer beside Louis.

"Ah, Danielle!" exclaimed Louis. "You have once again come to my rescue with just the right idea!" He leaned over to give her a quick kiss which she returned before she gestured to her sister and nephews.

"Please, come into the lounge," said Danielle. "Pierre, Josephine, I would like you to meet my sister Yolande Bouchard. These are her sons, Maurice and Lucien. Yolande, this is Peter and Josephine Newkirk, our dear friends from London."

Peter lifted a half-asleep Andrew into his arms as he stood to introduce his family to Danielle's sister. "Pleased to meet you, Yolande. This is my lovely wife, Josephine." He gestured with his head towards Robbie, who had come to stand beside his parents. "This is our oldest son, Robert and...," he shifted Andrew to his other arm and smiled. "And this sleepyhead 'ere is our youngest, Andrew."

"How do you do? I am so very happy to finally meet you. Louis and Danielle have often spoken of you."

"Nothin' bad I presume?" laughed Peter.

"Oh no, not at all!" responded Yolande.

Robbie approached Maurice and Lucien and gestured shyly at the box in Maurice's hands. "What have you got in the box?"

"Toys! Would you like to see?"

Robbie nodded happily, then looked questioningly over at Peter and Jo. Peter set a now wide-awake Andrew down and said, "Robbie, why don't you take Andrew, Maurice and Lucien to go play in the bedroom, that is, if it's all right with yer Uncle Louis?"

Louis chuckled, "Of course it is all right! You may go, mon petits!"

"Ta Uncle Louis!" Robbie turned to his new friends and pulled Andrew by the arm. "Follow me!"

As the boys left Louis turned to his sister-in-law, ushered her to a seat beside Danielle, then brought her a cup of tea. "Yolande, I was just telling Pierre and Josephine how Danielle and I met."

Yolande nodded knowingly. As everyone again made themselves comfortable, Louis sat down to resume his story. "The two of us continued talking as we sat beside the fountain..."

The young woman lowered her eyes and sighed, "Hope has been lost for me for so long, Monsieur. I do not know if I shall ever feel hopeful again."

"You shall, I promise. It will take quite some time for all of us to recover from this disaster."

"Perhaps. Perhaps. It is unbelievable is it not? Are we not supposed to be civilized? So much has been destroyed! Cities, villages, farms, people, animals! And the Boche...mon Dieu, the Boche! They have done unspeakably horrible things!" She suddenly whirled to face Louis. "Why did God do this to us?"

Louis replied immediately, "God had nothing to do with it! We did it to ourselves!"

"Then why did He allow it?"

"That I do not know, but I do know He must have a very good reason. It is my desire to find that out someday."

She stared at him then shook her head slowly as her anger deflated. "I apologize for making you the object of my rage, Monsieur. I had no right to do so."

"I understand. Please do not worry yourself, uh, Mademoiselle?"

She nodded and smiled in spite of herself at his obvious relief to the confirmation of her marital status.

"Where are my manners? I beg your pardon Mademoiselle, let me introduce myself. I am Louis LeBeau." He took a chance and reached to kiss her hand.

"Bonjour Monsieur LeBeau. I am Danielle Rousseau."

Louis chuckled, "Yes I can see that." He had taken particular notice of how the dappled sunlight enhanced the deep red of her auburn hair as they sat beneath the trees.

He glanced about before he again spoke. "This section of the garden is not especially close to the Lutetia. It is quite a walk from the corner of the boulevard Raspail and the rue de Sèvres, is it not?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know." She looked up at the canopy formed by the large trees. "I come especially to see these trees. I love the trees here at the fountain. They…they…," she broke off with an embarrassed sigh.

Louis smiled reassuringly. "Please do not be worried about what I will think."

She smiled wanly and said, "They comfort me immensely. A large tree such as these saved my life during the war."

Something she had said earlier tickled Louis' mind and he asked, "You said you felt you must work at the Lutetia in memory of your friends?"

She nodded sadly.

"Why is this so? What happened to them? What has changed at the Lutetia?"

"It is a very long story Monsieur LeBeau. I must be getting back to the hotel."

"Please, call me Louis."

She arose and turned to go, then paused to shyly look back at him. "Monsieur LeBeau, excusez-moi, Louis. If you would not mind walking back to the Lutetia with me, I will show you the work being carried out there. Perhaps that will answer your questions."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Revelation**

"_Tempus Omnia Revelat" – Adagia, Erasmus_

Louis jumped to his feet, delighted to be suddenly issued an invitation to accompany this young woman as she walked back to the hotel.

"I would not mind at all! Merci!" He joined Danielle and they moved along in silence for a few moments. He then asked, "Can you tell me what it is you do at the Lutetia?"

"I am one of Madame Zlatin's assistants." She glanced over to see confusion on his face and elaborated, "She is head of the Accommodation Department. I am sure you will be able to meet her if you would like."

Louis, still unenlightened yet increasingly intrigued, nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much!" He couldn't begin to imagine what was going on at the Lutetia, other than perhaps the provision of housing for the seemingly unlimited numbers of Allied military personnel that had descended locust-like upon Paris. He wondered if they possibly needed any help in the kitchen. He started to ask about the availability of employment but thought better of it. As Danielle seemed to be determined to return as soon as possible, Louis simply concentrated on keeping up with her brisk pace.

As they approached the boulevard intersection, Louis became aware of a steadily increasing din, the unmistakable sound of a large crowd. Since his return, Louis had seen nothing but crowds thronging every inch of his beloved Paris. Soldiers, diplomats, businessmen, medical personnel, various refugees and repatriated prisoners of war like himself all filled the capital city as it began the long, difficult road to recovery. However, there was something strikingly different about this crowd. It sounded somehow different. As they crossed the street to the entrance of the hotel, he thought he heard faint strains of voices singing La Marseillaise. Louis halted in wonder at the spectacle meeting his eyes upon his arrival.

The main entrance to the hotel seethed and roiled with a confusing mass of humanity. The majority of the figures were clad in ragged striped clothing and appeared gaunt, pale and ill. All looked to be at the very least severely malnourished. Others, too weak to stand, were being carried in on stretchers. At the same time, other groups of individuals were making their way up the street whilst buses, lorries and ambulances transiting groups from the Gare L'est and the Gare d'Orsay jockeyed for space along the boulevard in front of the hotel, disgorging even more people into the mob crowded in front of the large doors. There were still others who appeared to be lined up in anticipation, awaiting each new group as they approached the entrance. They ran up to each new arrival, hands clenching bits of paper and pictures of their missing loved ones as they frantically asked if they knew them or knew of their whereabouts. All were in tears.

He turned to ask Danielle what this chaos meant and immediately froze at the anguish in her eyes. She shook her head slightly and then gestured in Louis' direction.

"Come," she sighed. "We enter through the rear doors. As you can see it is much too crowded in front."

As they carefully made their way through the crowd filling the pavement, Louis tried to observe as much as he could. He and Danielle finally made their way inside to find that the chaotic conditions outside spilled over into the interior of the hotel as well. Danielle leaned in close and still had to nearly shout into Louis' ear so as to be heard over the loud hum of the crowd.

"Our offices are on the floor above the main floor."

Louis nodded and followed her closely as she picked a path through the crowded lobby on her way to the rear doorway leading to the stairway. When they finally reached the thankfully secluded, empty area he sighed with genuine relief and stopped to wipe the perspiration from his forehead. Danielle turned back to him in concern. "Are you all right? Are you ill?"

"I will be fine in a minute or two," he replied embarrassedly. "I must apologize, I do not do well in cramped or crowded places."

Danielle smiled shyly at him as she said, "Please do not apologize. You cannot help it." She paused a moment and then asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Louis took a deep breath and nodded. "Oui, merci."

Danielle reached to take his arm and guided him up the stairway. When they reached the landing, she paused to search for her keys; Louis took the opportunity to peer over the decorative wrought iron balustrade at the chaotic masses milling about within the main lobby. It reminded him of the time he observed a net full of wriggling, twisting fish as they were drawn out of the Seine. The bulk of the crowd seemed to be mobbed on the far side of the lobby. Louis strained to see what was going on; they appeared to be jostling for position before the wall at that end of the large room. He could barely make it out but it looked like there were innumerable pieces of paper posted on it.

He tried to carefully listen, seeking to decipher what was going on at the far wall but the cacophonous tide of hundreds of voices echoed endlessly from one end of the marble-lined lobby to the other, ruling out any possibility of making out what was going on. He shook his head and turned back towards Danielle, who gestured for him to follow her. As they walked along the balcony, Louis' curiosity got the best of him and he just had to ask Danielle about what he had seen.

"Mademoiselle, please? What is the meaning of the wall with the papers posted on it?"

Danielle stopped and turned to face him. "That is the Great Gallery. Everyone who is missing a loved one posts their notices there."

Louis could not help but notice the sadness return to her voice as she answered him so he quickly thanked her and tried to change the subject by commenting, "We must be close to your office, no?

Danielle nodded gratefully, "Oui, it is right here." She slipped the key into the lock and opened the door to reveal a chair-filled anteroom which in turn led into a standard sized office. This office, however, had five desks jammed inside a space obviously intended for perhaps two at most. Increasingly intrigued, Louis decided to keep silent and simply observe as much as he possibly could for now. He reasoned that he would find out soon enough what important work was being accomplished at the Lutetia.

Louis turned at a noise from the door leading to the anteroom. A middle-aged woman briskly approached, drew Danielle close and handed her a large binder. Louis closely studied the woman's manner and features as she and Danielle conversed in hushed tones; his first impression was that she was a decisive, no-nonsense type of person, yet at the same time, she seemed to have an approachable, pleasant air about her. He startled out of his woolgathering as he realized Danielle was calling his name.

"Louis? Louis?"

"Oui? Please forgive me."

The new arrival smiled as she extended her hand and introduced herself. "Monsieur? I am happy to meet a returned soldier of France. My name is Sabine Zlatin."

"Enchante Madame, I am Louis LeBeau." He reached to kiss Mme. Zlatin's hand. "Mademoiselle Rousseau has told me you are in charge here, is that true?"

Mme. Zlatin sighed and nodded, "Sometimes. Other times, not so much." She moved to prop herself up against the edge of the nearest desk and addressed Danielle, "The registration sessions resume in ten minutes."

"Oh, yes...," stuttered Danielle. She turned to speak to Louis. "I must apologize Louis. We must get back to work. May I show you around the hotel at another time convenient for you?"

Mme. Zlatin gazed thoughtfully at Louis, then at Danielle and then back to Louis. She stood up and took the binder from Danielle's hands. "I did not know you made an appointment to give Monsieur LeBeau a tour of our operation. Please Danielle, go ahead. I will supervise the interviews in your stead this afternoon."

"Oh Madame Zlatin! Are you sure?"

Mme. Zlatin nodded vigorously, took Danielle by the arm and guided her to Louis. "Go my dear. Show Monsieur LeBeau what we are seeking to accomplish here. He may find it very interesting."

_To say the least!_ thought Louis. He took Mme. Zlatin's hand and bowed slightly. "Merci Madame. I hope to see you again."

"I have a feeling that you will Monsieur LeBeau." She gestured to them both. "Now off with you! Danielle, please leave the anteroom door open as you go out."

Danielle nodded and took Louis by the arm. She whispered to herself as she moved towards the door, "Oh Sabine, how I envy your calm spirit."

Louis did not catch what she said and asked, "I am sorry, were you speaking to me?"

"Oh forgive me Louis, I was just thinking of Madame Zlatin. It is amazing how she is able to carry on even as she awaits news of her husband, Miron."

"What happened to him?"

"He was taken by the Gestapo in April 1944."

Louis sighed as his personal experience with the Gestapo told him there was probably no chance that Mme. Zlatin's husband still lived. He didn't say anything to Danielle and said a silent prayer begging for a small miracle on Mme. Zlatin's behalf.

The hallway outside the office was quickly filling with people lining up to register so the two of them hurried to the back stairway. When they reached the bottom floor the crowds hadn't abated; if anything, it was even more chaotic. Danielle cupped her hands so Louis could hear her speak. "Let us begin in the dining room, it is less crowded there."

Louis nodded nervously. Even though he was dying to know what was going on here, he was greatly relieved not to have to wade into the crowd to find out. He followed Danielle as she led him through the labyrinth of private hallways leading to the Lutetia's main dining room.

The dining room was virtually empty when they arrived, save for several workers cleaning up from the lunchtime service. Danielle led Louis to an isolated corner table where they both sat down. She looked Louis in the eyes as she said, "I am sure by now you are quite curious as to what we are doing here."

"Oui, I must admit it is quite puzzling Mademoiselle."

She reached over to place one hand gently atop Louis'. "Please, call me Danielle."

Louis nodded, pleased at her request. "Merci Danielle."

She smiled sadly as she sat back. "The Lutetia has become a temporary welcome and accommodation center for our repatriated deportés. Oh Louis, I do not know if I can even put into words what has been done to our countrymen...and women...and...and even children..." She took a moment to recover herself and continued, "The Boche took so many away; nearly all of the Jews, members of the Resistance, conscripts for forced labor, prisoners of war like yourself. Thankfully, many have returned, yet they have been horribly mistreated and they are ill. They are the fortunate ones; so many, many more will never return."

She was interrupted by the sound of a heated argument coming from the kitchen.

"I cannot help it! I cook what I am given! If they cannot tolerate it, it is not my fault!"

"I only ask for your help! They become violently ill! It is not a reflection upon your cooking. We need to make suitable changes to help them. How can we help them if they cannot eat?"

"I am a chef, not a physician!"

Louis listened intently as the two combatants finally gave up without reaching any agreement.

Danielle sighed. "I must report that conversation to Madame Zlatin. Food has become a real problem. Nothing is spared for our guests, they deserve the best after what they have been through. We have gone to great lengths to secure good food for them. Cheese, meat, even real coffee has been sourced for them, even if it means buying from the black market. Yet it is not helping them, it is making them even more ill."

As a former prisoner of war, Louis knew exactly what the problem was. He recalled the gaunt, skeletal frames of those he had seen in the street and lobby. "The food is too rich for their starved bodies. They have been abused; they are ill and need special diets."

"How do you know this Louis?"

"I saw similar things in the stalag. I have much experience in feeding sick and malnourished prisoners." An idea suddenly occurred to him. "Danielle, I am a chef by training. I apprenticed in my uncle's brasserie before the war and I cooked nearly every day for my friends in the stalag. Is there a place here for me to help? I feel I could be very useful here."

"Why would you want to do this Louis? You are a returned prisoner and have suffered much as well. Do you not need to take care of yourself?"

Finally comprehending the magnitude of what little he had seen and heard, Louis exclaimed, "These are our countrymen! They were stolen from us! They need our help!"

Danielle gazed at Louis for a long moment before she replied, "This work, it is not for everyone. I do not wish to discourage you Louis, no, for we need all the help we can get. I only ask that you please agree to let me take you through the hotel and show you what we are dealing with before you decide. You may wish to change your mind."

"Merci Danielle," Louis nodded his assent but he had already made up his mind to volunteer. He jumped at this chance to accomplish something worthwhile as he decided on his future course. He hated to admit it but since his liberation from Stalag 13 he greatly missed the sense of purpose and accomplishment he had had serving as one of Colonel Hogan's command crew.

Danielle gave him one last searching look before she shook her head and arose. Louis joined her and they left the dining room.

_Author's Notes:_

_Sabine Zlatin (13 January 1907 – 21 September 1996) was a Polish-born Frenchwoman who hid Jewish children during World War II. After the Liberation of France, she was appointed head of the accommodation department at the Lutetia refugee centre, where she organized the return and reception of deported/displaced persons. As the preceding statements are a gross simplification of this woman's life and activities, I urge you to search the worldwide web for more information._

_Also, as there does not seem to be any detailed information available on either the pre-war or wartime configuration/appearance of the Lutetia's interior (in English anyway), the descriptions herein are totally from my own imagination using the present interior layout as inspiration._

_Finally, there seems to be an unwritten rule that any content involving the concentration/death camps must carry a disclaimer of some sort. From this point forward, please be aware that this story will include descriptions and/or allusions to the historic experience of those who were lost and those who survived. Rest assured that there will not be any disrespect or uncomfortably graphic details. As students of this time period, we all should be well aware of what transpired; therefore, I do not subscribe to the dictum that any mention of the camps automatically merits an "M" rating. I write in their honor as well as in their memory. That being said, in order to do this history the justice it deserves, an extensive amount of research must be done, hence the uncharacteristically slow posts._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Determination**

"_The world breaks everyone, then some become strong at the broken places." - Ernest Hemingway_

Louis found it difficult to contain his mounting rage as Danielle guided him through the Lutetia. He knew the Boche to be ruthless and cruel but never in his wildest imaginings did he believe them capable of such systematic abuse. Danielle had confessed to him that she and her fellow volunteers had been horrified when they realized the true condition of the returning deportés. They had expected them to be exhausted and malnourished, not deliberately starved. They had expected them to be lean or perhaps even gaunt, not emaciated. They had expected them to have bruises, or at the most, broken bones, not untreated wounds and sores compounded by serious illness. They had expected them to be in a condition from which they could easily recover, not in a critical, life-threatening state.

Louis struggled to comprehend the testimony of his own eyes; the evidence pointed to some sinister abomination that he simply could not fathom. His thoughts went back to his stay in Stalag 13. _What happened to these persons? Did this happen in Germany?_ _Why did we not know of this? Did London know? Why did they not tell us if they knew? The Colonel would have done something!_

He whirled around to confront Danielle, demanding, "How did this happen? How in God's name was this allowed to be done?"

Up until this moment, Danielle had patiently answered all of his questions with the greatest detail but now she simply said, "That I cannot tell you Louis, for I do not know. You will have to ask them. It is not my place to presume, for it is their story to tell."

Louis raised a hand to his forehead. "I...I apologize Danielle. What I have seen has left me very...agitated." Seeking to get his anger under control, he turned towards the wall and came face to face with a classically stylized painting depicting the three Furies. _How appropriate_, he thought.

Danielle nodded sadly. "Do you now understand why I insisted you see everything before you made your decision to volunteer?"

"Oui", said Louis. "I understand completely. And yet, I could not live with myself if I did not provide whatever help I can." He turned around to grasp Danielle gently by her shoulders. "I know from experience that we can accomplish much when we work together."

Danielle looked deep into Louis' eyes and saw the determination blazing within. Suddenly finding his enthusiasm contagious, she smiled and took him by the hand. "Come Louis. Let us go see Madame Zlatin. She will know exactly how you can help."

"Mille fois merci Danielle!" Immensely relieved, Louis moved suddenly to kiss her on the cheek before he even realized that he had done so. "Oh I…I beg your pardon…," he stuttered as he retreated to a more respectful distance.

Danielle blushed and chuckled to herself at his embarrassment; she was pleasantly surprised to find that her heart felt just a little bit lighter after spending these past several hours in Louis' company. "Do not worry Louis!" she whispered as they headed back upstairs to the offices.

* * *

Later than evening, Louis and Danielle shared a late meal with Madame Zlatin in the Lutetia's dining room. They had finished eating and were enjoying their coffee as the staff cleaned up around them in preparation for the next day's service. Danielle noticed that Louis had carefully observed the dinner service as well as the various actions and reactions of the guests. He was particularly dismayed by the considerable amount of food that had been left uneaten. She glanced at Mme. Zlatin, who gently nodded in acknowledgement.

"It will not be wasted Monsieur LeBeau," said Mme. Zlatin. "That would be an unforgivable sin."

Louis sighed, "I agree Madame. I only wish your guests were able to eat it in order to help regain their strength. May I work up menus for those who are still too ill for a normal meal? I have many ideas if you would like to discuss them."

"I knew you would not fail us Monsieur LeBeau," smiled Mme. Zlatin. "You have practical compassion for others. That is a very valuable quality to have in this world." She gestured in the direction of the kitchen. "Your experience as a chef, particularly in feeding ill and malnourished persons, will be most useful and welcome here. I am only sorry I cannot offer you any type of stipend for your services; as you are aware, we are all volunteers here. You are, of course, welcome to take all of your meals here. As to accommodations, I am sure you observed earlier that we are nearly full here."

"Please do not concern yourself Madame Zlatin, I am staying with my family. They have plenty of room and time yet to tire of me."

Both Danielle and Mme. Zlatin laughed.

Mme. Zlatin said, "I am sure they are beside themselves with joy that you returned to them safe and sound. Although I perceive that you are not a stranger to hardship, Monsieur LeBeau."

After seeing the condition of the Lutetia's guests, Louis felt like the luckiest man in the world to have been able to return home in fairly healthy shape. He answered honestly, "Oui, Madame, I have been very fortunate. In the camp I found friends who became as close as brothers to me. We took care of each other, we kept each other safe. Much as I imagine those who are now sheltering here supported each other in order to survive."

"That is true," replied Mme. Zlatin. "When we are stripped of everything, we prove what we really are. Many lost the very core of their being. Others, however, managed to somehow keep their dignity. I do not speak in judgment, for I was not there with these unfortunate ones. We each react to adversity differently."

Danielle nodded her agreement, "I agree. Unfortunately, even those left behind did not escape the suffering caused by the occupation. Especially those of us who tried to resist."

Mme. Zlatin sighed, "We have all suffered, some much more than others. That is why we must work for the healing of our nation. I truly believe that what we are seeking to accomplish here is what Miron would have done were he here. Until he returns, I shall work for both of us."

"I was told he was taken by the Gestapo," said Louis.

"Yes," murmured Mme. Zlatin. "He and all the children."

Louis was shocked. "Oh Madame, I am so sorry! The Boche took your children as well?"

"Oui, although they were not true flesh and blood, we considered them ours; Miron and I did not have children of our own."

Louis normally did not insist on invading another's privacy to satisfy his curiosity but he felt compelled to learn everything he could about what had happened in his country whilst he had been incarcerated in Germany. "Then, if you do not mind my asking…," Louis began.

"No, I do not mind Monsieur LeBeau." Mme. Zlatin shook her head sadly. "I do not mind telling you what happened that day."

Danielle laid her hand gently atop Mme. Zlatin's forearm, silently begging her to reconsider discussing the tragedy that overtook her a little over a year ago. Mme. Zlatin patted Danielle's hand and nodded. "You are very kind to worry about me, my dear. Please know that I gain strength with each telling, and my story needs to be told so that it will never happen again. Although as you have heard my tale numerous times, I am not sure if you wish to do so again."

Danielle's eyes glistened with tears as she replied, "Sabine, if you are able to tell it, I am certainly able to hear it."

"Ah oui, then…where to begin….where to begin…," Mme. Zlatin gazed down at the table for a moment before she began speaking with restrained emotion.

"Miron and I supported ourselves by raising poultry on our farm at Landas. When the war began, I decided to take a military nursing course at the Red Cross in Lille. In May 1940, as the Germans continued to advance, Miron and I fled to Montpellier, where I was posted to the military hospital in Lauwe. I was able to continue there until June 1941, when I was dismissed due to the Statuts des juifs passed by Vichy."

Louis barely halted himself from spitting on the floor at the mention of the collaborationist Vichy government. He had been infuriated when his family informed him of the division of his beloved France into zones of occupation and authority, all at the behest of the Germans. He forced himself to clear his mind so he could concentrate on Mme. Zlatin's words.

"So that is how we found ourselves in the Hérault prefecture in the French-occupied zone, where Miron and I began working with the Œuvre de Secours aux Enfants. Whilst there, we were able to secure the release of children who had been interned in the camps at Agde and Rivesaltes."

She paused to take a sip of her now cold coffee and Louis poured a fresh cup for her. "Merci, Monsieur LeBeau."

"Please Madame Zlatin, call me Louis."

"Very well, Louis. As we are to be working together, it would be well for you to call me Sabine."

"Merci, Sabine," smiled Louis.

"When the Germans occupied the French Zone in 1943, Miron and I took 17 children to the Italian Occupation Zone where we received permission to use a large house in the village of Izieu. There we established the Settlement for Refugee Children from Hérault. We kept the fact that all were Jewish concealed for everyone's protection. Things worked well for some time; the children were happy, safe and secure. We were eventually able to free more children from the internment camps. On that horrible day we had 44 precious ones in the house."

Mme. Zlatin paused to gather herself for her next words and Danielle gently took her left hand within both of hers.

"I was not there on that day, 6th April of last year. I had traveled to Montpellier to seek larger, safer quarters for the children. Oh if only I had done so earlier! Perhaps…perhaps…we could have moved them before the Germans came." She gazed sadly at Louis. "Ah Louis! What regrets I have! How many times I thought, if only, if only, if only. But what use is it now? What happened has happened."

Louis reached to gently place his hand on Mme. Zlatin's shoulder. "What did happen Sabine?"

"Léon, that is, Léon Reifman was there visiting his sister who worked with us. He escaped out the second story window when the Germans arrived. He told me how the Lyon Gestapo and the Milice raided the house that morning and forced the children onto lorries. They took Miron and the other caretakers as well. Léon did not know where they took them and I have not been able to find out anything. I cling to the hope that I will see them again, perhaps even as guests here at the Lutetia. That is why we must do our best, Louis. These poor ones here in the hotel are sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, wives and...and husbands. They are loved as my Miron and my children are loved."

Louis, touched to the quick by her experience, leaned closer to take Mme. Zlatin's right hand whilst keeping his other hand on her shoulder. "Madame, I cannot comprehend how you have managed to cope with such heartbreak."

Mme. Zlatin looked Louis directly in his eyes. "I shed all the tears I will ever possess when I returned to Izieu to find what had happened. I could not believe so many tears existed. Yet even as I grieved, I clearly heard Miron's voice in my mind and I realized that he would insist on me carrying on. Yes, my beloved Miron would be bitterly disappointed in me if I allowed the Germans to halt our work. So I returned to Paris and joined the Resistance."

_Mon Dieu!_ thought Louis, awestruck at this woman's determined courage.

Mme. Zlatin sighed, "I will either rejoice or grieve further when the time comes. Until then, I will stay busy. You see Louis, I must stay busy to keep my sanity."

Louis nodded. He had felt the same way during his first year in the stalag. He gave thanks constantly for the day Colonel Hogan arrived and recruited him for his team, giving him renewed determination to survive.

Sadly, Mme. Zlatin's story would prove all too typical of the hellish nightmare just passed.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_The Three Furies - Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone; in Greek and Roman mythology, the three terrible winged goddesses with serpentine hair who pursue and punish doers of unavenged crimes._

_The story of La Maison d'Izieu is true and is based upon multiple historical accounts._

_Vichy France, officially the French State (État français), was France during the regime of Marshal Philippe Pétain, during World War II from the German victory in the Battle of France (July 1940) to the Allied liberation in August 1944. (Wikipedia)_

_The Statuts des juifs (Statutes on Jews) were discriminatory statutes against French Jews passed by the Vichy Regime in 1940 and 1941. The statutes were aimed at depriving the Jews of the right to hold public office, designating them as a lower class, and depriving them of employment as well as citizenship. (Wikipedia)_

_Œuvre de Secours aux Enfants or translated as "Organization to Save the Children" (commonly abbreviated as OSE), is a French Jewish humanitarian organization that, during World War II, saved and aided many hundreds of mainly Jewish refugee children, both from France and from other Western European countries. During the most important period after the German occupation of France and the creation of Vichy France, OSE worked mainly in Vichy France. (Wikipedia)_

_The Milice française (French Militia), generally called simply Milice, was a paramilitary force created on January 30, 1943 by the Vichy Regime, with German aid, to help fight the French Resistance. (Wikipedia)_


End file.
